iArgue sorta
by SkyeNite
Summary: Why Sam and Freddie are the funnest couple to watch. Written in script form, one shot, Seddie!


SCENE: Freddie and Sam are in the kitchen of Carly's apartment arguing(?), Carly is sitting on the couch staring at them with a contemplative yet slightly confused look on her face

**Freddie: **(to Sam) Your so infuriating!

**Sam: **(to Freddie) What have I told you about using words I don't understand!

**Freddie:** (to Sam) Well maybe if you actually paid attention in class you would understand them!

_Spencer walks in from his room and stands behind the couch near Carly_

**Spencer:** (to Carly) Hey whach ya doin?

**Sam:** (to Freddie) Well maybe if you weren't so distracting I would pay attention!

**Carly:** (to Spencer) Trying to figure out if their fighting or getting along.

**Freddie: **(to Sam) I'm distracting!?

**Sam:** (to Freddie) Yah! Your distracting! You sit there wearing your dorky cloths looking all annoyingly attractive and yet you expect me to pay attention!

**Freddie:** (to Sam) Oh and I suppose you think its so easy for me to concentrate with someone as cute as you in the room! I'm lucky Carly let's me borrow her notes or I'd be failing!

**Spencer: **(to Carly) Well. Obviously their getting alon--

**Sam:** (to Freddie) Lucky for you! I'm the one who's stuck sitting around bored all the time while your off doing some stupid and pointless activity like studying! Or going to one of your geeky AV club or mathletes meetings!

**Freddie: **(to Sam) Those happen to be important to me!

**Sam: **(to Freddie) Which proves my point!

**Freddie**: (to Sam) what point!?

**Sam: **(to Freddie) That you're a dork!

**Spencer: **(to Carly) Well now their argu--

**Freddie:** (to Sam) Well obviously you like dorks or you wouldn't be dating me!

**Sam: **(to Freddie) No, your just lucky enough to be an exception.

**Spencer: **(to Carly) well--

**Freddie: **(to Sam, a little sarcastic) Oh yes so lucky!

**Sam: **(to Freddie) And don't forget it!

**Freddie: **(to Sam) Somehow I doubt I ever will!

**Sam: **(to Freddie) Whats that supposed to mean!

**Freddie: **(to Sam) It means that I'm reminded every time I'm around you!

**Sam: **(to Freddie) Why? Because when ever you see me you marvel at how someone as awesome as me could ever want to be with a dork like you!

**Freddie:** (to Sam) Well That's one of the reasons. The other, though, is because you won't stop telling me!

_Spencer moves his mouth to speak again but before any words come out he closes it and places his hand under his chin copying the contemplative and confused look Carly has been wearing_

**Sam: **(to Freddie) Well--

_Freddie's phone rings interrupting Sam. Freddie looks at his text._

**Freddie:** (to Sam, annoyed) Great! Germy had a sneezing fit over some of the tech equipment at school that the drama kids need tonight and caused some of it to short circuit. They need me to go and help fix it.

**Sam: **(to Freddie) We should really introduce that kid to hypochondriac of a mother, she's probably the only person in the world that could figure out a way to cure that kid.

**Freddie: **(to Sam) I'll be back an hour or so, we still going to The Seattle Brazil Grill tonight?

**Sam:** (to Freddie) Is it still having that all-you-can-eat Steaks on a Stake dinner tonight?

**Freddie: **(to Sam) I'll be back here to pick you up at 7 , if I'm not back sooner.

**Sam:** (to Freddie) K

_They kiss and Freddie turns to leave. Sam follows a few steps behind but stops when she reaches Carly._

**Freddie: **Bye.

**Sam:** (to Freddie) See ya Fredward.

_Right before Freddie walks out the door he turns and looks Sam in the eyes with a smile on his face_

**Freddie:** (to Sam) I love you.

**Sam: **(to Freddie) I love you too.

_Freddie leaves, Sam still has a smile on her face and Carly stands up_

**Carly: **(To Sam) You guys are such a weird couple!

_Carly turns and goes up stairs and Sam stands shocked at the sudden remark for half a second before looking at Spencer for his opinion. Spencer has a look of deep concentration on his face and seems totally oblivious to his surroundings._

**Spencer: **My head hurts.

_Spencer walks back into his room with out another word and Sam just shrugs, flops on the couch, and turns on the TV. _

_END SCENE _


End file.
